


ad infinitum

by yucc



Category: One Piece
Genre: 5+1 Things, Birthday, Canon Era, Family, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Love, M/M, Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: Luffy loves. It's as simple as that.(or: Luffy celebrates his birthday with the people that love him dearly.)





	ad infinitum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [januari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/januari/gifts).



> beta-ed by the awesome [finitefarfalla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmonellagogo/pseuds/finitefarfalla)!
> 
> .
> 
> **Disclaimer:**
> 
>   * **One Piece** is created by  _Oda Eiichiro_ , serialized in  _Weekly Shounen Jump_ , published by  _Shueisha_ , and animated by _Toei Animation._
>   * The writer does not intend to gain any profit from this work.
> 


**ad infinitum**

{  _forevermore_ }

 

 

 

**5.**

On his birthday, Luffy gets cards (letters?) from various places ( _more like kingdoms_ , Usopp says). He sits on top of the Sunny's figurehead, reading the letters one by one.

The one from Vivi makes Luffy smile and laugh by the end of the letter. It has truly been a long time since his crews last visited Alabasta. With no pressing matters ahead, it will be nice to visit their long-time friend and catch up with each other. Vivi and the others from her country would have probably known most of the big events from the newspaper. But newspaper often deceives! And so, catching up is a must!

The next one is from Shirahoshi. Aside from expressing her wishes for Luffy, it is filled with updates on the rebuilding of the New Fishman Island. Life on land is not easy, but everyone seems willing to help each other. It's good,  _it's nice_. It warms the inside of Luffy's chest and puts a smile on his face. The New Fishman Island is his territory to protect, after all.

Luffy picks the next letter. He recognizes immediately who writes this letter. So many wishes, so many hopes, joined in one letter. There's one from Mansherry, one from Rebecca, one from Viola, and also one from Kyros and King Riku. Everyone seems so lively. Luffy can't help grinning widely.

A letter comes from Foosha Village. Luffy reads words written neatly by Makino. It's mostly full of wishes for Luffy's birthday. Makino also tells Luffy how the villagers want to see Luffy, now the living legend from their tiny place in the middle of the East Blue.

Luffy only laughs. He just wants to be the Pirate King, not some  _living legend_  like the villagers claim him to be. That title is for the likes of Rayleigh, or Shanks.

Shanks himself sends a birthday card that reads:  _Happy birthday, Anchor! Here's something boozy for ya._  Luffy's pretty sure the bottle is already in Sanji's possesion in the kitchen. He doesn't mind anyway.

Dadan sends a short letter with one or two wishes. She starts her letter with  _'Can't believe you're no longer the crybaby I used to take care of.'_ Luffy just snorts reading it.

A card from Dragon says:  _Happy birthday, Son._  Luffy smiles slightly.

Luffy sees several letters from Zou and Wano. They seem long. He'll go read them with Sabo later, on their way to their destination. As Luffy gathers the rest of the letters and pockets them, he sees a card with only a sentence.

_'Glad you're still around for another year.'_

Luffy laughs openly. Then, when his laughter dies down, he says, "Gramps is so hilarious."

Luffy lives in the moment. He's not much of a planner. His plan is  _shit_ , someone always says as Luffy fondly recalls. Luffy's plan consists of fighting and kicking asses. He actually never thought he could live this long, past becoming the Pirate King and all that. But here he is.

Life is that funny. 

Life throws him all kind of adventures, throws him all kind of emotions; of grief and burning hatred, of excitement and happiness, of joy, of  _love._

Luffy prepares to get down to the deck. But before that, he pats his pants’ pockets, where all the birthday letters and cards he received are stored. All the friends and allies he gains along the way, he treasures all of them. He'll fight for his  _nakama_ , the same way he knows they'll come to his aid when the time comes; just the way they did around a year ago.

"Oi, Luffy! Your brother's here!" Zoro shouts from the crow's nest. 

"Okay!" Luffy shouts back. He stretches his arm and lands on the deck. Sabo is down there with his own boat. 

"Luffy!" Sabo greets and waves at Luffy. It doesn't take long for Luffy to hop in Sabo's boat.

Sabo gives a quick hug to Luffy. "Happy birthday, Luffy!" he says. Luffy grins from ear to ear.

Now, it's Luffy's turn to wave at his crewmates. "We're going!" Luffy announces.

Various  _'take care!'_  and  _'don't let Sabo suffer too much from your antics!'_  can be heard from the Thousand Sunny. This time, Sabo laughs together with Luffy. 

"Your Captain is safe with his brother!" Sabo says. Then, he steers the boat away from the Thousand Sunny. Before long, Luffy's crews can't be heard by them anymore.

Sabo looks at Luffy. A small smile is present on his face. "Ready, Luffy?" he asks.

Luffy nods. He smiles at his older brother. "Ready," he says.

 

**4.**

It doesn't take long for Luffy and Sabo to reach their destination. Thousand Sunny had stopped at the island nearest to the island Luffy and Sabo are in now. The crew had just waited for Sabo to arrive, so their captain could go there together with his brother.

"Do you bring the _sake_?" Luffy asks. Next to him, Sabo pats his backpack. 

"Of course," Sabo answers. 

"Great!" Luffy grins. Then, he stops walking. Sabo stops too.

In front of them, two graves stand proudly. One of them belongs to one of the former four Emperors. The other one, the one with a green-sheathed dagger and an orange hat with two blue smileys, belongs to their brother.

"Hey, Ace!" Luffy greets. He quickly plops down in front of the tombstone.

Sabo stands behind Luffy for a moment, his expression unreadable. After some time, a smile finally works its way to Sabo's face. "Hello again, Brother," he says softly.

Sabo sits next to Luffy. He takes out the  _sake_  bottle he brings from the inside of his backpack. Sabo opens the bottle and pours them to the three empty cups sitting in front of him and Luffy. He takes a cup and Luffy takes another one. They clink their cups together and takes a sip from them.

"So, Luffy," Sabo begins, "wanna share your adventure this past year with me and Ace now?"

Luffy's face brightens. "Of course!" he answers. 

Luffy talks. He talks about many things that have happened this past year, things that have happened after the last great war where he last saw Sabo in person before his birthday today. Sabo smiles and laughs at the way his brother chats animatedly. Along the way, Sabo adds bits and pieces of his own story; about the state of many countries that participated in the last war, about the new World Government, about the world where the winners swear there will be no more lies,  _no more lies._

Then, Luffy suddenly says, "Ace will surely be proud."

Sabo blinks. He glances at the orange hat standing proudly at the top of the tombstone. A cool breeze sways the hat slightly to the side. Sabo smiles.

"Yes," Sabo says. "His brother is now the Pirate King. Luffy, the little brother,  _the_  crybaby brother—" Luffy protests with a quick  _'Hey!'_ , but Sabo continues anyway, "—has now reached his own dream. Of course Ace will be proud."

Luffy pouts for a few seconds. His face gradually softens after that. "Ace will be proud of you too, Sabo," he says, voice quiet yet firm.

Hearing this, Sabo only smiles. He says nothing and stares at the carved  _Portgas D. Ace_  in front of him.

Luffy and Sabo chat some more. When the sky turns orange, Luffy finally stands up. He places his hand on top of Sabo's shoulder and squeezes. 

"I'll give you two a few minutes," Luffy says. He walks to Sabo's boat first, leaving the owner alone with his other brother. As Luffy closes his eyes, he can hear soft murmurs past the sound of the wind. 

Luffy feels a flame is being ignited. Then, faintly, another kind of flame joins.

Luffy smiles. "Until next time, Ace," he whispers.

 

**3.**

Sabo apologizes. He can't stay for Luffy's birthday party due to his Revolutionary duties. Luffy understands. Though, that doesn't mean he won’t hug Sabo until he's satisfied.

"You have to meet me again! Soon, Sabo!" Luffy demands. Sabo grins sheepishly.

"I'll bully Dragon-san for that, Little Brother," Sabo promises. 

Luffy lets Sabo go ten minutes later. Sabo apologizes again, this time to Luffy's crew. He waves at them before finally departing with his boat.

Luffy squints. From afar, ships from various pirate crews draw nearer to the Thousand Sunny. Luffy grins. "The others are here!" he shouts.

Soon, the deck of the Thousand Sunny becomes even more lively. Bartolomeo almost jumps to hug Luffy, but Cavendish throws his sword to Bartolomeo. The man has to activate his barrier and blocks the sword. "What the hell?!" he shouts.

The two engages in a brawl for some time. When Bartolomeo is able to separate himself from Cavendish, he searches for Luffy. Bartolomeo wants to try to hug Luffy again, but Luffy already disappears from his sight.

"How is Elbaf?" Luffy says after he lands on the Naglfar. 

Hajrudin smiles. "Rebuilding. Getting even better every day," he says.

"Good. Big Mom will never set a foot there again. Ever," Luffy says. "Come on, join the party with us!" he adds.

"We will, Pirate King," Hajrudin says. Luffy grins as a response.

The party lasts for hours. Luffy eats so many slice of meats. "Sanji's food is always the best!" he expresses more than once. Luffy smiles and laughs at the stories traded between his friends. He sees his crew mingles with the others too. The Tontattas trade stories with half of the crew, who was dubbed the Dressrosa Team long time ago. Their smiles and laughs are visible even from afar. It's good.

_It's all good._

Night has fallen by the time the party dies down. Ships begin to depart and goodbyes are being shouted. Soon, the Thousand Sunny's deck is cleared except for the remaining ten people.

"Let's go get the cake, Captain!" Chopper says excitedly. Sanji is already walking towards the kitchen. 

Luffy grins and feels his mouth water at the prospect of Sanji's special birthday cake. "LET'S GO!" he yells as he goes inside together with his crew.

 

**2.**

Inside the kitchen, Luffy's crew members immediately sit on their respective seats. They prepare for the inevitable battle for a slice of the birthday cake. Sanji will distribute the cake evenly (bigger slices for the ladies, of course), but that doesn't mean they won't try to take each other's slice.

That includes Luffy, because of course Luffy will try to take more slices than what is given to him.

As soon as Sanji places the slice on Jinbei's plate, everybody starts their onslaught. Luffy is busy stretching his arms and taking as many slices as possible. At the same time, Nami hits his arm, protecting her share of cake. There are arms everywhere, mostly belong to Robin who is defending her plate as well as helping Chopper gains more slices.

Those who have accepted their eventual loses only try to eat as quickly as possible. Usopp, Franky, and Brook have stored their respective cakes inside their mouth. There won't be any sane person who will take what's already inside.

Except Luffy.  _Of course._

"LUFFY!" Chopper screams when Luffy tries to pry open Usopp's mouth. "That's so gross!"

Luffy laughs a little. "Shishishi! Sorry!" he apologizes. Zoro and Jinbe have already finished their cakes. They seem to have enough of the cake. Jinbe, in particular, has chosen to watch the on-going battle with an amused laugh instead. Meanwhile, Zoro only snorts.

Eventually, Sanji has had enough. He hits all the male crews on the head, sparing only Chopper and Jinbe. Zoro immediately stands and prepares to fight Sanji with a  _'What the hell, Curly Eyebrow?!'_.

Sanji pays Zoro no mind. "Just slice the damn cake if you want more! There's still plenty of it!" he tells everyone.

Luffy is the one who responds. "Sorry, Sanji! The breakfast, lunch, and dinner habit is so hard to break," he says with a grin.

After that, eating becomes relatively tame. Sanji divides all the remaining cake slices evenly, stopping only for those who say they have enough of the cake. The chaos dies down and after everyone finishes eating, several of the crew stay to wash the dishes. 

Most of the crew now is in the deck, doing their own things under the night sky. Robin is chatting with Jinbe, Brook is playing his violin, and Usopp is dancing together with Chopper. Zoro sits next to Luffy, leaning on the mast with eyes closed.

Sanji, Nami, and Franky join them a few minutes later. The song has changed; it's  _Binks' Sake_  now.

Luffy stands. He grabs Zoro's hand and drags him to stand as well. Zoro raises an eyebrow, but soon understands what Luffy is doing when Luffy's legs start moving in synchronization with the song's rhythm.

"Dancing, Luffy?" Zoro asks, amusement clear in his voice.

"Yup!" Luffy looks around. "Come on, guys! Let's all dance!"

Robin is the first one who follows Luffy. She giggles and takes Jinbe's hand. Then, all the crew members pair with each other and dance to the music Brook plays. On some parts of the song, the pairs change several times. Luffy is now looping his arm around Nami's waist, swaying together with the navigator. There's a happy smile on Nami's face. It makes Luffy even happier.

When the music stops, Nami hugs Luffy. "Happy birthday, Captain," she says. 

Chopper sees this and runs to Luffy and Nami. "Happy birthday, Luffy!" he says as he jumps and hugs Luffy's side. 

Soon, the others follow and hug Luffy. They shout their  _happy birthday_ s one after another. Luffy grins. Laughters bubble up out of him. He stretches his arms and envelops all his crew members in a tight hug.

"Thank you, everyone!" Luffy expresses.

They stay like that for some time, until Luffy senses another presence on the deck. Luffy's face lights up immediately.

"Torao!" he exclaims.

Luffy lets go of his crewmates. All eyes are turned towards the man who's smiling quietly. Law is leaning on the mast, a leg bent and an arm resting on top of his knee. He props his chin on top of his palm. Law's other hand waves once at the Strawhat crew.

Luffy launches himself in front of Law. "Waiting long?" he asks.

Law shakes his head. "I arrived just when you stretched your arms and hugged everyone," he says.

"Not that long, then," Luffy concludes. Law nods. He stands and picks Kikoku up with him.

"Ready to go?" Law asks. Luffy grins widely as his answer.

"Of course!"

Law smirks at the Strawhat crew. "Gonna borrow your captain for a few hours. Nice to see you all happy and healthy."

Then, Law extends his hand and twists it.  _"Room,"_  he says. A large blue dome envelops the Thousand Sunny and several islands near it. 

The next second, two pebbles replace the two captains of two different crews.

"Yohoho~ I'm still not used to it," Brook says. Nami sighs loudly.

"Who even is?"

 

**1.**

They land just outside of Shakky's bar.

"I gotta go greet Rayleigh!" Luffy says.

Law frowns. He senses two not-so-familiar presence inside Shakky's bar, but Luffy already opens the bar's door widely and announces his arrival.

"Rayleigh!" Luffy greets as he runs inside. He waves at Shakky who is smiling at him while holding a cigarette. "Oh, hello, Shakky!"

Law follows Luffy inside. He grips Kikoku tight, pressing Kikoku's sheath even more against his shoulder. The first thing Law notices is not Rayleigh's presence, or even Madam Shakky's, but the two former Emperor's commanders lounging in the bar.

Rayleigh laughs. He directs his gaze from Law to the man sitting in front of him. "You're right, Katakuri. Luffy comes with the Surgeon," Rayleigh says.

Katakuri merely shrugs. He drinks from his glass again. After that, he places his empty glass on the bar counter.

From the middle of the bar, another voice chimes in, "He doesn't really need to see the future to know a common knowledge like that, Rayleigh."

"Marco-ya," Law greets, grip still tight on Kikoku. Marco nods, blond hair swaying slightly.

"Katakuri!" Luffy shouts excitedly. He immediately joins Katakuri on the bar stool, sitting next to the former Emperor's commander. 

"Luffy," Katakuri greets back. The corner of his mouth raises slightly.

Law still stands near the door, unsure of what to do next. He walks towards the middle of the bar when Shakky finally signals for him to sit and join Marco and her.

"How's the territory business?" Marco asks directly. Law relaxes a bit at the question.

"A bit rocky in some places. Other than that, it's fairly tame," Law answers. Marco nods in understanding.

"Keep up the good work, Surgeon," Marco says.

From the bar counter, Law can hear Luffy's fast talking. It's mostly about Luffy's own adventure, with bits of small updates from Katakuri's side.

Law watches Luffy uses his hands to emphasize his words. A small smile works its way to his face. Law's golden eyes soften.

"It's good to have other patrons here tonight. These two—" Shakky gestures to Marco and Katakuri, "—drive my usual drinkers away with just their presence."

Marco mutters an apology, one that seems like it isn't the first time being said. Shakky waves at him dismissively. She takes a drag on her cigarette before speaking, "We only need a small amount of audience for tonight anyway."

Luffy talks with Katakuri some more, before finally joining Law, Marco, and Shakky. Rayleigh is the last one to follow, bringing some newspapers with him. The six people around the table chat, two to three different topics all at once. Sometimes the topics collide, providing an even wider perspective to the problems being discussed. Most of the time, they're just there; disconnected and disjointed.

Rayleigh asks about the Strawhat Pirates' wellbeing. Then, it shifts to Law's own crew. It's mostly them catching up with each other. But of course, that's what people do after not seeing each other for a year.

Suddenly, Luffy yells, "Ah! Torao is starting to get impatient!"

Law glares at Luffy. "How many times I've told you not to use your Observation Haki in  _that_  way with me?"

Luffy only grins. "I can't help it. I just  _feel_ , Torao.  _Feel_  you," he says.

Law's cheeks flush. He tugs down the brim of his hat. Next to him, Shakky smiles.

"Well, then," she starts, "we've held you two up for too long. Have some fun for the rest of the night and have a very happy birthday, Luffy."

Luffy laughs in appreciation. "Thanks!"

Luffy gets up. Law does too. One of his hand rests comfortably around Kikoku's hilt. Law lets Luffy grabs his other hand. 

"Happy birthday, Luffy," Marco says. Luffy nods and smiles.

"Thanks, Marco," he says again.

Luffy is about to walk out of the bar, when Katakuri stops him by placing a hand on Luffy's shoulder. 

"Happy birthday, Pirate King," Katakuri says. He gives Luffy a genuine smile. "Before you know it, you'll gain as much experience as I have over the years as well."

Luffy chuckles. "Okay, Katakuri."

He opens the door and drags Law with him outside. "Bye, everyone!" Luffy tells the people inside the bar.

As Luffy half walks half runs with Law, a loud  _'Happy birthday, Monkey D. Luffy!'_  is heard. Rayleigh's voice is the last thing Luffy and Law hear before they go on their own journey for the rest of the night.

 

**0.**

It starts with Sabaody. 

In this island, Luffy once lost all his crewmates. Then, not long after that, in a place not too far from Sabaody, Luffy lost a brother for the rest of his life.

Luffy's journey with the rest of his crew in the New World started from here too.

And after Sabaody, after the Fishman Island..., Punk Hazard came. That was the second time Luffy meets his future allied captain, the man who saved his life once upon a time.

The first time he meets Law was, of course, in Sabaody.

"Is that why you choose this place, Torao?" Luffy asks. He walks hand in hand with Law near Sabaody's seashore. Some sand gets in his sandals, but Luffy pays them no mind.

"Sabaody?" Law asks back. Luffy nods.

Law thinks for a moment. "I guess," he finally says. Then, he adds with a smile, "This place has a really fun amusement park, don't you think so, Mugiwara-ya?"

Luffy chuckles. "Shishishi! Torao's right."

They walk until they see a large boulder in the middle of the vast sand. Luffy sits and leans on the boulder, Law following next to him.

"I honestly never imagine Charlotte Katakuri will still stay with Phoenix Marco, even after a year and more has passed since Wano," Law says.

Luffy stares at the sea and smiles.

"They are having their own journey, just like we are, Torao," Luffy replies.

Law listens to the sound of the ocean's waves. The sea glows dark blue. It reflects the yellow of the moon faintly. 

"Torao, come here," Luffy says after some time. Law shifts. Some moves later, Law is now sitting in between Luffy's legs, head resting comfortably against Luffy's chest. Luffy's arms circle Law's body.

Law smiles slightly.

"How's your day?" he asks. Luffy rests his chin on top of Law's head. 

"Nice," Luffy answers. "I got to read some letters sent by my  _nakama_  and family. Together with Sabo, I visited Ace's grave. After that, the others threw a big party. And then, before you came, my crew and I ate my birthday cake and danced. It's good, it's nice.  _It's all good._ "

Law's expression softens. "You're happy," he declares.

Luffy laughs. "Of course I am, Law."

Law lets the silence take its place again. He listens to the sounds coming from his surrounding once more. Then, finally, Law speaks, "Hey, Luffy."

"Yes?"

"In October sixth, let's break into Marineford. I want to visit Cora-san's grave," Law says. Luffy blinks. A soft smile blooms on Luffy's face not long after that.

"Okay," Luffy agrees.

"And, Luffy?" Law calls again.

"What?"

"Happy birthday. Thank you for existing."

Luffy tightens his hug. He kisses the top of Law's head. "Thank you for saving my life. I am here thanks to you," Luffy says.

Law shakes his head. "It was a collective effort. Besides, you saved my life, too."

"We save each other's life. That's what allies do," Luffy states. Law chuckles.

"That's what allies do indeed," he says.

Law rubs circles on the back of Luffy's hand. "Now what, Pirate King?" Law asks.

"Now we live," Luffy says. He smiles and kisses Law's temple. "Like we always do," Luffy adds.

Law laughs openly. "Don't get too wise all of a sudden, Mugiwara-ya. You scare me.”

"Shishishi! But I'm not finished! Tomorrow, let's try all the rides in the amusement park!" Luffy exclaims.

"I'll just  _Room_ the fuck out of there when I have enough, Mugiwara-ya," Law says. Luffy pouts in response.

"Oh, come ooon~ You have to have some fun too, Emperor!"

Law smirks at Luffy's use of his newly-gained title. "We'll see about that,  _Pirate King_."

They don't talk again after that. Law enjoys the scenery in front of him. Here, a safe distance away from the seawater, he can almost say they look harmless.  _Harmless and beautiful, but deathly to him all the same._  

Luffy plays with Law's hair. The motion almost soothes Law to doze off.

In the end, a fleeting thought clears Law's mind enough.

"You're loved by many, Luffy," Law says.

Luffy hums. "I love many," he says quietly. 

Law smiles. He turns his head to Luffy. Luffy stops playing with Law's hair and no longer rests his chin on top of Law's head. Law holds Luffy's cheek with his hand.

He kisses Luffy's lips.

Luffy blinks, then kisses back. They stay like that for a minute or two.

After Law breaks the kiss, he stares at Luffy with his golden eyes. "Let's go to the Polar Tang."

Luffy smiles. It shows in his eyes and brightens his face even more. "Okay," he says.

A quiet  _Room_  later, two pebbles sit in the place where the Pirate King and one of the four Emperors rest just a blink ago.

Today is the birthday of the Pirate King, known as only  _Luffy_  to those who hold him dearly in their hearts. He's loved by many.

But Luffy loves, too.

It's as simple as that.

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to the future pirate king. to the man that although is only a 2d character, his spirit has helped lifting me from a very dark place months ago. thank you, luffy. (and to an extent, law too. and all the one piece characters.) thank you for existing. i hope i'm still here to see you reach your dream. have a very happy birthday with all the people that you love and love you in return too!
> 
> to my beautiful friend, are: thank you. thank you so much. without you as well, i won't be able to move forward and try to reach my own dreams, just the way our senchou-san teaches us. this is for you, my girl. :)
> 
> and to everyone who reads this through, thank you! your kudos and/or comments are really appreciated. this is for you all too. :)


End file.
